wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Kwamesa Taramasu
| lastappeared= | living=amol |birth = |death = }} Kwamesa Taramasu was an Aes Sedai and rebel Sitter of the Gray Ajah. Appearance Kwamesa was dark and slender with a sharp nose. She was of average height, 5'3 1/2 tall.. Strength and Abilities She was strong in the One Power for an Aes Sedai - equalling women like Sheriam, Kiruna Nachiman and Reanne Corly. Not many women possess such strength. This clearly implies that her strength level was 14(2). Instead Kwamesa's level of strength is described by "The Wheel of Time Companion" only as 16(4). This is still quite strong for an Aes Sedai, but still leaves her two levels below Sheriam and the others mentioned. Nonetheless, she was more than strong enough to open a gateway to Travel. She is also stronger than many of her fellow Sitters. History Kwamesa was Arafellin . She was 50 years old when she died. Sh was born in 950 NE and went to the White Tower in 965 NE. After spending five years as a novice and four years as Accepted, she was raised to the shawl in 974 NE. She had the habit of peering down her nose at everyone - possibly because of her high strength in the One Power. She put a great store in ceremony. She was the youngest of the Salidar Sitters, and had been an Aes Sedai less than thirty-five years. Some sisters thought her quite precocious, and wanted to slow down her rapid rise by holding her longer as novice and Accepted. Activities She had allied herself with the Salidar Aes Sedai and had been elected as a Sitter in the Salidar Hall. She was the youngest by a matter of months. Because she was the youngest Sitter, she intoned the ritual phrase Are there any present save women? in the call to vote for a new Amyrlin followed by her stripping to the waist. This tradition dates to the end of the Breaking of the World. In a similar vein, it was also her duty as youngest Sitter to make the formal call to seal the Hall away in a closed sitting. The wording of this appears in the header quote on this page. She was the second woman to cast her vote for Egwene al'Vere becoming Amyrlin in the initial round of voting, taking little time to make up her mind. She voted yes on the Rebel Aes Sedai declaring war on Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan as well as yes for an agreement with the Black Tower. She put herself forward as a candidate to negotiate a treaty with the Black Tower, highlighting the importance of the Gray Ajah in such an undertaking. At Lelaine Akashi's emergency meeting of the Hall, she stood to accept the offer from the Dragon Reborn of bonding forty-seven Asha'man. Also see the article on Voting history. She reswore the Three Oaths on the Oath Rod and proved that she was not Black Ajah. She was then part of the unanimous vote to attack the White Tower with their army. After the Tower reunification she was non confirmed as a Sitter. Kwamesa was given the responsibility of leading a group of female and male channelers during the Last Battle. They were to defend the ''dragons ''on the Polov Heights at the Field of Merrilor, but Kwamesa and many others were killed by Demandred's balefire attacks. She was the first named casualty of the Battle at the Field of Merrilor. Category:Rebel Aes Sedai Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:Balefired Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai